How I met your Dad
by Annimo2009
Summary: Detrás de cada pregunta que hace el pequeño Peter hay una historia y esta en especial trae bonitos recuerdos a quienes la cuentan.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Inspirado en una foto que vi en Instagram.

Iba a subir esto ayer, pero, por alguna razón, FF no me dejó entrar en todo el día...

Espero les guste.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **How I met your Dad**

 **OneShot**

* * *

La cena estaba lista y el único que faltaba era Tony, que estaba dándose una ducha.

―Papi, tengo una pregunta.

― ¿De qué se trata, Peter? ―Dijo Steve observando a su hijo.

― ¿Cómo conociste a papá? ―Pregunto el pequeño niño con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de curiosidad.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Steve, pero sabía que algún día su hijo querría saberlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar.

•••

Steve Rogers era un hombre joven, rubio y alto. Muy atractivo, simpático y siempre lleno de energía. Aunque sus energías lo habían abandonado luego de la extenuante semana que había tenido en la base. Había sido la peor semana de su vida. Los estaban probando para seleccionar un grupo que se encargaría de misiones secretas. _Un equipo de elite,_ habían dicho. Al menos ya había terminado.

El bus que los llevaba de vuelta a la ciudad se detuvo y todos descendieron.

Caminó por largo rato hacia la estación de metro más cercana en el frío de la noche.

•••

Cansado como estaba, Tony salió de la empresa con su maletín en una mano y el teléfono en la otra. A pesar de haber terminado sus horas de trabajo hace _varias_ horas, todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero no quería quedarse encerrado en el edificio igual que la última vez; dormir en el sofá no era bueno para su espalda.

Unos minutos más tarde terminó la llamada, justo a tiempo para entrar a la estación subterránea. Esperó pacientemente unos minutos hasta que el tren llegó. Afortunadamente no era hora punta, por lo que se subió y encontró un gran espacio vacío que lo llamaba a sentarse.

Estaba agotado. Trabajar para su padre era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho y la idea de comenzar desde abajo no había sido una de las más brillantes ideas que hubiera tenido. En este momento estaba en contaduría, por lo que pasaban miles de papeles frente a sus ojos cada día y, para colmo, tenía que hacer una cantidad de horas extra que lo tenían a punto de un colapso físico.

Un par de estaciones más allá se subió un sujeto alto y rubio vestido con traje militar. Tony lo observó, parecía haber tenido una semana igual de mala que él. Tal vez peor. El hombre escaneó el vagón en busca de un asiento, caminó en su dirección y se sentó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

Steve estaba realmente cansado y su parada era la última del recorrido. Estaba más o menos a cuarenta minutos de su casa. Se acomodó en el asiento e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse dormido.

•••

―Estaba realmente muy cansado, Peter. ―Contó. ―Creo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me quedara dormido en ese incómodo asiento.

Tony, que había estado escuchando desde hace un par de minutos desde la entrada de la cocina sin ser visto, recordó también. Una sonrisa en su rostro.

•••

En algún momento Tony también debió quedarse dormido, porque no recordaba mucho del viaje y estaba increíblemente cómodo sobre algo cálido y suave. No quería abrir los ojos, pero algo le decía que lo estaban mirando. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio algunas miradas sobre él y… sobre él y el hombre vestido de militar que se había dormido a su lado hace quien sabe cuántas estaciones atrás.

Tal parecía que habían estado tan cómodos que ninguno de los dos supo nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Las personas los miraban, eso es lo que Tony había sentido; algunos con mala cara, otros con indiferencia y más de alguien los miraba con ternura debido a la encantadora imagen que, de seguro, mostraban.

Steve despertó y se removió un poco, terminando de despertar a su anónimo acompañante. Se miraron por un largo e incómodo momento. Tony se aclaró la garganta.

―Eres la mejor almohada que he tenido. ―Dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de ambos; se quedaron en silencio por un momento y luego sonrieron.

― ¿Difícil semana? ―Terminó por preguntar el moreno.

―Algo así. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Steve Rogers. ―Le extendió su mano, presentándose, y el otro la estrechó.

―Tony Stark.

El silencio se hizo otra vez cuando sus manos se soltaron. Momentos después el moreno volteó a verlo.

― ¿Vamos por un trago? Parece que ambos lo necesitamos.

Sin dudarlo, Steve aceptó.

•••

―Y así, Peter, es como conocí a tu padre. ―Finalizó Steve con la historia.

Tony se adentró en la cocina con una sonrisa y besó suavemente a Steve. Luego dio un beso en la frente de su hijo.

―Y después de todos estos años sigues siendo la mejor almohada que he tenido, mi vida.

* * *

 **Martes 21 de Agosto, 2018.**


End file.
